


Team Red Team Up

by guineamania



Series: Spidey Senses and Super Senses (AKA Superbros) [3]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Deadpool (2016), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Aparantly Wade isn't a good mentor?, Gen, Hello Kitty - Freeform, Matt trying to teach Wade to not be a murder, Skittles, Team Red, Who'd have thought?, the best team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 15:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13103430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: When Tony hears Peter is being trained by Daredevil, he copes. When Tony hears Peter is being trained by Deadpool, now he has problems





	Team Red Team Up

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the absence, uni ruined my life for a few months but I'm back during the Christmas break.  
> Still looking for prompts in this verse!

"I'm not sure I like you running around with those two vigilantes Peter,"� Tony stated as soon as Peter stepped into the lab. He could see Peter debating if it was too late to leave and avoid this conversation. Moments after he decided that he had to stay and face the conversation.

"They are my friends," he frowned, throwing his bag on the floor next to the stool Tony had left free. "And they have taught me a lot now that the Avengers aren't allowed to meddle in anything important. Team Red get the job done,"� Peter continued to argue his case.

"Team Red?" Tony scoffed, that wasn't anywhere near as impressive a name as the Avengers.

"Yeah Team Red, because all of us wear red okay!" Peter shouted, folding in on himself defensively.

"Peter it does not look good for the image of the Avengers to see you handing out with the Devil and that maniac with the swords," Tony argued, he had been fighting with the government to even keep the Avengers as an entity and the last thing they needed was for Peter to go vogue with two murderers.

"Well maybe I will quit then,"� picking up his bag Peter stormed out and Tony didn't have the heart to try and chase him down. Maybe when Peter calmed down he would realise how much better the Avengers were to this Team Red nonsense.

 

"Don't listen to him Peter,"� Matt sighed, when the trio met up that night on the roof of Matt's apartment. Peter and Matt were both sat hip to hip with their legs dangling over the edge while Wade was laid down with a bowl of skittles on his chest. They had got into a nice rhythm now where they would meet, Matt would listen out for any crimes they needed to stop but while they were waiting they would just catch up. Wade was trying to redeem himself in the eyes of the X-Men to get in their ranks and was coping with Vanessa trying to plan them a wedding that wouldn't scandalise the whole of New York. Matt was getting back into his life once he had returned from the dead at the insistence of the very persistent Danny Rand. Peter, well, Peter had typical teen superhero problems.

"Who is he to say we are irresponsible?"� Wade scoffed as he threw a skittle in the air and caught it in his mouth.

"You are irresponsible Wade, no one is arguing that point. We are arguing that Iron Man seems to think I am not capable of training my brother,"� Matt sighed, picking one of the skittles out of the air and tossing it into his own mouth.

"Is it irresponsible to kebab the bearded asshole?" Wade asked, almost sounding like he was actually asking for their permission to skewer the most powerful man probably in the world.

"Yes Wade, yes it is,"� the Parker brothers chorused.

"Killjoys, the both of ya,"� he huffed. But their discussion was halted as Matt heard a bank robbery being conducted two blocks away.

"Time for action kids,"� Matt smiled under his mask as Peter visibly perked up.

"Don't call me a kid,"� Wade sulked, throwing the skittles to the side and putting on his Hello Kitty bum bag before slinging his sniper rifle across his back. "Let's go shoot some assholes."� Matt huffed again. "Let's go shoot some assholes in non-vital organs?"�

"Better."�


End file.
